


Catwalk

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daryl has a special present for him, Established Releationship, M/M, Men's lingerie really exists, Rick's birthday, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is turning forty and not too happy about it. Daryl arranges a very special surprise to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my beautiful friend KrissyG927. Today is her birthday and I am a lousy friend for not sending her a card. I think you might like this better than a crappy card anyway. Also, good luck on your exams tomorrow sweetheart. You know this stuff better than anybody else. You got this.

Catwalk

 

Daryl had been planning this for the last two months. He had done a lot of research and even some shopping, and it had taken forever to decide exactly what he was going to do. Rick's birthday was coming up soon; it was the big 4-0 and his boyfriend was getting depressed about it, so he wanted to do something fun for him. Daryl wasn't sure how much fun it would be for himself, but as long as Rick enjoyed it, nothing else mattered. There was no doubt that Rick would absolutely love his present though, he had mentioned the concept to Daryl a few times in the last two years they had been together and each time he sounded more excited, and serious, about it.

Daryl and their friends, Maggie and Glenn had planned a surprise party for Rick the night before his birthday; Daryl would be giving him his gift once they got home, in private. Daryl told his boyfriend that since Glenn and Maggie wouldn't be able to see him on his birthday, they invited them over for dinner the night before. While Rick was in the bedroom picking out a pair of shoes, Daryl called Maggie to let her know they would be leaving in ten minutes. Everyone was already at their house and waiting, she told him. Rick walked into the living room right as Daryl put his phone in his back pocket. "Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"It was a wrong number; they were asking for somebody named Andrew. I told 'em we don't know no Andrew." Rick walked up to him and put his arms around Daryl's neck, kissing him gently.

"Do we have to stay long? I would rather stay here and spend the evening with you," Rick said in his ear. Daryl smiled.

"Me too sweetheart, but they're our friends and they want to share your birthday with you. We have to stay through dinner, and you know Maggie will have dessert; something chocolate I assume. You wouldn't leave before chocolate, would you?"

"Hell no," Rick responded. "You know me better than that."

Daryl grabbed his keys and his vest, and walked to the door. "Yeah, I do."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

They pulled into the Rhee driveway fifteen minutes later; Maggie's Tucson and Glenn's new red sports car sitting out front. Glenn answered the door and ushered them inside. When the door closed behind them, Rick almost fell backwards when all their friends jumped out and yelled "surprise". When he realized it was a party and he wasn't having a heart attack, Rick smiled and thanked everyone for the birthday wishes. Everyone they knew was there; Carol, Aaron, Eric, Rick's partner Shane and his wife Lori, just to name a few. Glenn had provided dinner in the form of pizza, wings, and all the cheesy breadsticks you could eat; the Rhee's had the best pizza parlor in town and Glenn always catered their get-togethers. 

Everyone was having a great time and Rick got some pretty cool gifts; Maggie had baked a cake, and it was indeed chocolate. When the night came to a close, and everyone started leaving, Rick and Daryl decided to leave too. Rick couldn't stop talking about how much fun he had at the party and how glad he was that Daryl convinced him to go, while Daryl spent the ride home psyching himself up for Rick's present.

Once they were home, Daryl made sure Rick was comfortable on the couch and handed him a beer. "Um, I got your birthday present and I wanna give it to ya tonight before I chicken shit out of it."

"Baby, you're the only present I want," Rick replied.

"If this works out, you'll get me later, so just wait here and I'll get everything ready." He dashed into the bedroom before Rick could say anything and closed the door. Taking off all his clothes he rifled through the bag that had come from Fed Ex earlier that week. Picking out three items in particular, he chose one at random and put it on. He set his iPod up and queued Rick's favorite song. Opening the bedroom door, he yelled to his boyfriend. "Don't laugh at me, okay? I'm still not sure about this."

"You know I won't laugh at you Daryl. I love you, and I appreciate everything you do for me." Rick was getting excited about the surprise, and just wanted Daryl to get his sweet ass back into the living room. "Come on baby, I'm waiting."

Daryl sat the iPod on the dock and stood in the doorway of the living room. "Alright Rick, here it goes." He took a step into the living room as soon as "It's Raining Men" blasted through the house. He stood in front of Rick in nothing but a pair of blue lace men's booty shorts. Rick wolf whistled at his boyfriend.

"Holy mother of God, Daryl. You look amazing." Rick's eyes were as wide as saucers and his jaw was on the floor. "Fuck, baby. You are sexy as fuck."

Daryl blushed and turned his eyes away from Rick. "You been talking about this since we first got together. Thought it was about time ya get what ya want; especially since you’re an old man now." 

"I'm still younger than you are," Rick said sarcastically.

Daryl took mock offence; crossing his arms in front of his bare chest, he huffed at his boyfriend. "Well hell, if you're gonna be like that we can just call it a night." 

"No, no, no. I'm sorry baby. I was just making a joke. Come on, give me a little show. Why don't you model your sexy lingerie for me?" Rick smiled apologetically, although he knew Daryl didn't take any real offence to what he said. So Daryl tried his best to strut across the living room floor. He had almost added a pair of high heels to his cart before he completed his order, and was damn glad he didn't.

He stopped directly in front of Rick and put his hands on his hips. Rick reached out and ran his fingers over the blue lace that covered Daryl's dick. "Turn around. I want to see how that beautiful ass looks in these." Daryl turned his back to Rick and felt the man's hands squeeze his cheeks. "They're pretty snug, aren't they? Your ass looks delicious." 

Daryl blushed again. He loved hearing Rick complement his body. "I got more, you wanna see them too?"

"There's more?" Rick asked 

"Hell yeah, I bought a shit ton of this stuff. Couldn't decide, so I got all of it. I'll go change." Daryl dashed back into the bedroom; this was going a lot better than he had anticipated, and Rick's words of encouragement were really helping him. He returned less than a minute later wearing a pair of black lace boy shorts; sashaying across the living room, he nearly tripped over his own feet trying to look sexy. Rick hid his giggle, and concentrated on the bulge that was threatening to rip the lace covering Daryl's cock. 

"Come here Daryl." Rick said and crooked his finger at the scantily clad man. Daryl stepped in front of him again, and Rick took him by the hips pulling his crotch to eye level. He ran his fingertips over the lace and Daryl mewled softly. "Thank you for my present. I love it, and I love you for giving it to me."

"You know I'd do anything for you Rick; I'd even make a damn fool of myself and break my leg wearing a pair of fucking man panties."

"You look beautiful Daryl; absolutely gorgeous. I knew you would. Do you like them? Are they comfortable?"

"They're fine; a little snug and the lace rubs on my dick, but they're fine. I don't mind wearing 'em for ya."

Rick tugged on the black lace. "Maybe you should take them off for a while; just hang loose." He slowly pulled them down Daryl's legs and the man stepped out. Rick wrapped his hand around the base of Daryl's cock and stroked him languidly.

"Rick, you don't have to do that. It's your birthday; I should be doing this for you." Daryl was getting hard under Rick's touch, and moaned when the other man licked the underside of his hardening length.

"How about this," Rick stopped and said. "You let me suck this beautiful cock for a while, and then I'll let you fuck me hard and rough. Does that sound like a plan?"

Daryl corded his fingers through Rick's thick curls. "Hell yeah that sounds like a plan. Get to sucking birthday boy and I'll make it worth your while."

Rick went back to stoking his boyfriend's dick, and wrapped his lips around the tip sucking lightly. Daryl's body relaxed and a groan came from his throat. Rick gave the best blow jobs he ever had, and he never refused him when the man offered.

Rick's tongue swirled around him, licking and sucking as his hand moved faster. When the man dipped his head and took more of him in, Daryl gasped and knew it was time to stop.

"Rick, ya gotta stop or I'll blow my load right now," Daryl told him, giving him a chance to pull off on his own. Before he did, Rick hummed around him and Daryl's knees went weak. "Oh God," he exclaimed and ended up pulling Rick's mouth off of him. "Take off your clothes, I'm gonna go get the lube." Daryl dashed into the bathroom, which was closer than the bedroom and took a bottle of lube from the closet. When he returned, Rick was in his birthday suit, waiting patiently.

"How do you want to do this?" Daryl asked as he popped the top and poured some on his fingers.

Rick stood and tugged his dick. "From behind," was all he said before Daryl advanced on him. The older man took him by the shoulders and pushed him into the kitchen. He swiftly turned Rick around and guided him down onto the table.

"You're gonna want to hold on baby, 'cause I'm about to fuck the hell out of you." Rick reached out and grabbed the sides of the table as he felt Daryl spread his cheeks apart. Rick never required a lot of prep, but Daryl always insisted on it; the younger man liked it hard and rough and Daryl didn't want to hurt him.

Daryl used his middle finger to massage Rick's entrance and pushed in carefully. Rick moved his ass back to meet Daryl's digit and began to fuck it wantonly. "You like that sweetheart?" Daryl asked. "Does that feel good?"

"Fuck yes," Rick replied, already breathless. "Need your cock Daryl; want it. Stop playing around and fuck me."

Daryl growled deep in his chest and removed his fingers. "You want it, you got it birthday boy." He poured lube on his dick and pumped it a few times before lining up with Rick's needy hole. He ran one hand up Rick's back affectionately before advancing into the man's tight ass. When he bottomed out, Daryl released the breath he had been holding and withdrew before lunging forward again, with greater force. His hands went to Rick's hips, and his fingers dug into the skin as he propelled in and out with swift accuracy; hitting his lover's prostate with every thrust. 

Rick was falling apart beneath him; moaning and shaking, begging and cursing. Daryl's pace was excruciating, and his body was humming with electricity and arousal; his dick leaked pre come onto the floor and he reached down to touch himself. "Nope." Daryl said and knocked Rick's hand away. "You're gonna come just like this, with my dick in your ass." He leaned down and licked the shell of Rick's ear. "Think you can do that for me?"

"Fuck yes!" Rick's mind was blank and all he could see were stars as he came all over the floor; his legs shook and he cried out Daryl's name. The older man continued to fuck him through his orgasm, and soon Daryl was coming just as hard, and chanting Rick's name. Daryl rested his palms on the table top on each side of Rick's body, and kissed his shoulder blade.

"Happy birthday Rick. I love you." Both men were still breathing heavily when Daryl let himself slip from Rick. The younger man turned to face him and put his arms around his neck.

"I love you too Daryl. More that you could ever understand, and this is the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you." He nuzzled his face in Daryl's neck and breathed him in. 

"It ain't even your birthday yet baby. We got all day tomorrow to celebrate too, and I got lots more panties to show off. I haven't even showed you my favorites yet."

"Which ones are your favorites?" Rick asked as he took Daryl's hand and led him back to their bedroom.

Daryl giggled. "I'll let that be a surprise. You'll have to wait for that." The bag Daryl had rummaged through earlier and its remaining contents lay on the bed and floor. As Daryl picked up a pile of lingerie in his arms, Rick could have sworn he saw an elephant's trunk and a fireman's hose.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rick's birthday and Daryl has a lot of fun thangs planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about this little story, but fear not. I always make my way back to everything. Hope you enjoy; let me know what you think.  
> PS- There will be a sequel at some point.

Part Two

 

Rick woke to the smell of coffee and bacon; his two favorite things, after Daryl of course. He was forty years old today, but he didn't feel any different. He had learned to appreciate the fact that birthdays were just another day of the week, even though this one had tested his fortitude. Daryl had nudged him awake at one minute after midnight to sing happy birthday, then made love to him; it was already the best birthday he ever had. He slipped on a pair of pajama pants and a white undershirt and made his way downstairs to where the smell of ambrosia came from. When he reached the kitchen doorway, he leaned against it and watched Daryl work his magic. There was bacon frying in one pan, pancakes in another, a bowl of egg yolks sitting nearby, and a cookie sheet with biscuits sitting on the counter. He enjoyed watching Daryl cook; when they first started dating, Rick had almost burned his apartment down boiling water for spaghetti. He hadn't been allowed near the stove since then. Daryl could have gone to culinary school if he wanted; in high school he had been a short order cook at the diner on Main Street and had quite the following of loyal customers. 

Daryl heard Rick's heavy footsteps coming down the hall and was aware the man was watching him. "Morning birthday boy," he said as he flipped a pancake. Rick moved away from the doorframe and walked up behind Daryl, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"It's a very good morning, and the best birthday I've ever had." He squeezed Daryl tight and felt the man relax into his arms.

"Your birthday's barely started. I got tons of shit planned for us today." Daryl plated the pancake and poured more batter. "And do me a favor, bring those biscuits over here and put 'em in the oven; set the timer for twelve minutes." Rick did as he was told, then pulled Daryl away from the stove long enough to give him a good morning kiss. "Don't need ya distracting me. If you want your breakfast to be edible and not Cajun style*, I would suggest you go pour us some coffee and have a seat." Again, Rick did as he was told; Daryl had a special day planned for them, and he didn't want to get in the way of that.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

After breakfast, Rick was ordered into the shower while Daryl cleaned the kitchen. He had tried to get the man to spill the details of the day's itinerary, but Daryl stayed strong and didn't spoil one thing. After both men were showered and dressed, they mounted Daryl's motorcycle and took off. Rick had no idea what adventure Daryl had up his sleeve, but was sure that whatever it was, it was going to be one hell of a time. He asked Daryl if he was going to blindfold him before they left and Daryl laughed saying he would if he didn't think Rick would fall off the bike. 

It didn't take Rick long to figure out where they were going; when they passed the Dairy Queen, which was the last landmark before they hit the dirt road leading to the state park, he knew what Daryl had in store for them. This particular park boasted not only an archery and gun range, but a paintball attraction also. It was where they had their first date two years ago, and the place where Rick realized he loved Daryl Dixon. Rick was laughing as he got out of the truck. "What's so funny, birthday boy?" Daryl asked as he rounded the front of the vehicle and put his arms around Rick's waist.

"Just thinking about the last time we were here. You killed me like, four times."

Daryl kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, and I'm so glad you didn't hold that against me," Daryl replied and giggled.

"You're right; if memory serves, I held something completely different against you that night." Rick smirked and playfully smacked Daryl's ass as he walked away.

"Play your cards right, and I might return the favor when we get home," Daryl replied and slapped Rick on the ass in return as he walked through the door where Eugene was sitting behind the counter with his nose in the latest issue of Popular Mechanics. The bell above the door rang as Daryl and Rick entered.

"Hello gentlemen," Eugene greeted them and stood from his stool. "What can I do for you two lovebirds today?" Eugene thought it was quite a concept that Rick and Daryl were together, in a relationship, that involved sex. When they first started dating, the former high school science teacher would quote statistics to them; numbers that both supported and rejected claims that homosexual relationships were healthy to society as well as the individuals involved. The two men always took Eugene's advice in stride, knowing that he was their friend and supported their right to "have sexual relations in any position you see fit". 

"We'd like an hour in the maze," Daryl said. "Today's Rick's birthday and we're going to re-do our first date, give or take."

"Well, happy birthday Rick, and as I was not previously aware of the anniversary of your birth, allow me to only charge you half price as a present from me to you" 

"Thank you Eugene; I knew there had to be some kind of advantage to being forty," Rick said and smiled. Daryl paid Eugene for an hour in the maze and the two men went through the curtain, ready to light it up.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

When they walked back into the lobby, Eugene was still sitting on his stool behind the counter, only this time he had moved on to the latest issue of Men's Health. He heard Rick and Daryl laughing as they walked back in. "So, how did you gentlemen fare?"

Both men were laughing so hard, tears formed at the corner of their eyes. "I got Rick in the balls twice," Daryl was able to get out before he had a bitch of a coughing fit.

"And I got him in the ass three times," Rick countered, as he playfully slapped his boyfriend on the back to help him out.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm the one who cleans the equipment, or that would be a hard one to explain," Eugene snickered and shook his head. "What else is on your agenda for the day?"

Rick and Daryl had nearly calmed down by this point and as Rick went to the vending machine in the corner to get him and Daryl a bottle of water, Daryl spoke to Eugene. "We're gonna go down to Olivia's Pantry for lunch. We had dinner there on out first date." Rick soon returned and handed Daryl an ice cold bottle of Aquafina. 

"You two have a great day, and Happy Birthday again, Rick."

"Thanks Eugene; you have a great day too." Both men chugged their water and by the time they got to the truck, their bottles were empty. Before Daryl was able to put the keys in the ignition, Rick took his hand.

"This day has been incredible so far; thank you for this. Our first date was the best night of my life; I love you so much Daryl."

"I love you too Rick, and having out first date all over again reminds me of just how much." They leaned into each other and kissed sweetly, and when they parted, Daryl started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into Olivia's Porch; the proprietress had spent thirty years teaching in Alexandria, Virginia and moved to Georgia after she retired. It was the best meat and three in the five surrounding counties, and Daryl and Rick's favorite place to eat. Rosita met them at the door and led them to a table; the exact table they sat at two years ago. 

Rick leaned across to Daryl after she left to get their drinks. "Did you call ahead so she would know to give us this particular table?" he asked Daryl, who smirked and blushed.

"I may have called earlier to find out what today's specials were gonna be, and mentioned that we might want the table in the back corner that faces the street, and that it's your birthday." He started laughing to himself and Rick soon joined in. This was a very special day for them, in more ways than one.

"I remember sitting here, being so nervous about whether or not you were gonna try to kiss me at the end of the night," Rick said fondly. "I'm so glad you did; I can't imagine these past two years without you."

"You wouldn't have had half as much fun turning forty, that's for damn sure," Daryl replied. When Rosita returned with their drinks, they ordered lunch; the same thing they ordered on their first date. Rick chose the fried chicken with sweet potato fries, fried okra, and a house salad; Daryl ordered the country fried steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, and fries on the side. Rick took him to task for not ordering a veggie, but Daryl just waved his hand at the man and ignored him.

They held each other's hands on top of the table and continued reminiscing about their first date until Rosita brought their food. Daryl dug in, like he always did, as if he hadn't eaten in days and was afraid someone was going to take it from him. It always made Rick laugh to watch his boyfriend eat; sometimes he even had to remind him to use his utensils. When their plates were clean, Daryl asked Rosita for the check, and when she brought it, she had a take-out bag with her. 

"This is for you Rick; dessert on the house. Happy birthday." Rick looked in the bag and saw three Styrofoam containers. One had two pieces of apple pie, the second had two pieces of chocolate cake, and the third was filled with Carol's chocolate chip cookies. 

"Thank you Rosita," Rick said to her, smiling.

"You're welcome, but I'm not the one you should thank. When I told Carol you were here, she fixed this up for you. She was gonna give you some of those god awful beet and acorn cookies, but I convinced her to switch them with the chocolate chip."

"Well, I owe you a big thank you for that." The three of them laughed; no one really liked those big, pink monstrosities, but everybody ate them, because everybody loved Carol.

"Y'all have a great day now," she said to them as they left, and the two men jumped back into Daryl's truck.

"This is the point where I took you home," Daryl said as they flew down the street.

"I think you were driving this fast that night too." Rick said when he grabbed the ‘Oh Shit’ handle. "I thought I'd fucked everything up somehow and you wanted to get rid of me as fast as you could."

"Hell no," Daryl exclaimed. "I was nervous as fuck; didn't know if I should kiss you, or if you wanted me to. My nerves were killing me."

Rick hummed in agreement. "Mine were too, but I'm glad you decided to take the risk. I'm not sure if I would have done it." They pulled into the driveway, just like they did that night. At the end of their first date, Daryl had walked him to the door and Rick made a comment about how he should invite him in for a nightcap. That's when Daryl took the plunge and kissed him. It had been a shock for them both, because Rick was pushed against the door by Daryl's burst of energy, and Daryl stumbled over Rick's feet as he moved forward. 

"I think we can skip the clumsy tumble on the porch and just head on inside," Daryl said as he unlocked the door. Once it was locked behind them, Rick took Daryl in his arms and pushed him against it; their lips met in a hurried and lust filled kiss. 

Rick finally pulled himself away, staring into Daryl's ice blue eyes. "Thank you for everything; for paintball, lunch, and kissing me on the porch two years ago. This would have been a shitty day without you."

"I don't know where I'd be today if it weren't for you Rick. You're the only person that ever gave me a chance; you trusted me and didn't give up on me. I just want you to know how important you are."

"Why don't we go to the bedroom and you can show me," Rick said in a low, seductive voice. He didn't have to tell Daryl twice, because the man grabbed Rick's hand and dashed into the bedroom. 

"Wait, wait," Daryl said when Rick started attacking his neck. Rick pulled his lips away from Daryl's soft skin and looked at him questioningly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Rick." A blush crept up Daryl's neck and face. "I kinda wanted to finish showing ya the stuff I bought; didn't get to show ya my favorites."

"That's a good idea," Rick replied. "I loved what I saw last night; can't wait to see more."

"Alright then; get your ass out to the living room and I'll give ya a little show." Daryl kissed Rick softly and ushered him out of the room so he could get ready. Once he was alone in the bedroom, he searched through the pile of man panties that had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor the previous night. He found the two pair that he liked the most and chose the grey to wear first. They were a little difficult to get on properly, but when he got himself arranged he looked in the full length mirror that hung on the closet door. When he was satisfied with how he looked, he took a deep breath and walked into the living room. When Rick saw him saunter in, he burst out laughing.

"What the fuck, Grimes?" Daryl said. "You gonna make fun of me again?"

"No, no, no baby. I caught a glimpse of those last night, but couldn't tell what they were. I didn't know anything like that existed, but you look hot as hell in them."

Daryl was wearing a pair of grey boxer briefs with the face of an elephant on the front; his semi-hard cock snug in what appeared to be the trunk. 

"Come here darlin'. Let me get a closer look." Daryl stepped up to stand before Rick, who was seated on the couch. Rick ran his hand along the waistband then down Daryl's hips to his thighs. He nuzzled his face against the 'trunk' and squeezed his boyfriend's ass. Daryl sighed and ran his hands through Rick's thick curls.

Rick then scooted back on the couch and looked up at Daryl. "They also make you look bigger."

Daryl's mouth fell open. "I ain't packing fucking tic-tacs in here, ya know. I don't need a pair of fucking panties to make me look bigger."

"Believe me sweetheart, I'm well aware of what you're packing, and I love every inch of it, but there's just something about seeing you like this. It's so sexy." Rick leaned forward and placed a kiss on Daryl's cock through the material. "I want to see what it looks like when you're fully erect; I bet I could make that trumpet blow."

"Rick Grimes, you are goddamn ridiculous sometimes," Daryl looked down at Rick, grinning like a fool. "Some other time though; I got one more pair that I want to show you. I think you'll like them too." He took off back into the bedroom and quickly changed into the red and yellow pair; he hooked on the suspenders and grabbed the plastic helmet as he walked out the door.

"I'm fully prepared for you to laugh this time," Daryl yelled from the hallway. "I think these are kinda funny myself." Daryl thought Rick's face was going to split in two, he was grinning so big. Daryl was wearing a fireman's helmet, red and yellow boxer briefs with a 'hose' attachment, and red suspenders.

"Holy fucking hell!" Rick exclaimed. "Those are my favorite, by far." This time he stood up and went to Daryl, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Are you gonna set my ass on fire and then extinguish it with that big, thick hose you have, Mr. Fireman?" Rick said seductively.

Daryl's dick stirred and his sheathing became tight. "Well, Mr. Grimes, I'd be more than happy to help put out that fire, but I'm gonna hafta ask how it started."

"My boyfriend was modeling underwear for me and I got a little overheated." Rick said bashfully as he batted his eyelashes at Daryl. 

"Alright then," Daryl replied and picked Rick up in a fireman's carry. "Let's go see if we can do something about your fiery ass." 

Once in the bedroom, Daryl put Rick back on his feet. "I'm gonna need to see the area in question so I can determine the best course of action Mr. Grimes." Rick shivered and pulled his shirt over his head, then unbuttoned his pants and pushed them and his underwear to the floor. "Bend over the bed and let me take a look."

Rick did, eagerly, and soon felt Daryl's fingers pry open his ass cheeks. "Mmmmm," Daryl hummed to himself. "Looks like we got to it just in time. If we waited any longer I think your ass may well have perished in the flames. Good think I know exactly how to take care of your problem." Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick's chest and pulled him up against his chest. "Why don't you lay on your back so you can observe my technique?" 

As Rick positioned himself in the center of the bed, Daryl reached into the nightstand drawer, taking out a bottle of lube, and setting in on the bed next to Rick. Daryl took off the suspenders and boxers, but when he went to remove the helmet, Rick stopped him. "Keep it on; I want you to fuck me in it." 

Daryl tipped the hat to him. "If that's what you want, I'm more than happy to oblige." He climbed on the bed and sat on his knees between Rick's thighs. Hoisting the man's legs up and over his shoulders, he squeezed lube on his middle and index fingers and rubbed them gently against Rick's hole before plunging them both in.

He gasped at the intrusion, but soon relaxed into soft moans as Daryl stretched him out. Daryl was always gentle with him unless Rick asked him not to be, and right now, Rick wanted Daryl make love to him; slow and sweet. "I love the way you stretch me out Daryl; it feels so good."

"It's my job to make you feel good Rick. I always wanna do that for you." When both men agreed that Rick was ready, Daryl lubed his hose, adjusted Rick's legs around his waist, and pushed himself inside. The feeling of Rick gripping him tight would never get old; Daryl would never stop craving that sensation. He loved fucking Rick slow and gentle, just to prolong the feeling. 

Rick closed his eyes; the feeling of Daryl sliding inside him was almost too much to take. He had never felt as much pleasure as he did with this man, and loved the way Daryl moved inside him. Even when they fucked slowly, Rick felt like he was being tortured by the man's cock; Daryl was long and thick, and he filled Rick to overflowing. 

Daryl moved his hips slowly; snapping them sharply with every upswing. He hit Rick's prostate with precision and purpose; leaning down to kiss him deeply and run his hands up and down his chest. Both men were moaning and panting, and Rick was squirming underneath him. Daryl rested his forehead on Rick's. "I love you so much Rick," Daryl panted. "No one's ever made me feel the way you do. I want to be with you forever."

What Daryl said was not lost on Rick, even though in his current state no one would blame him if he had been too far gone to hear it. A vague idea settled in the back of Rick's mind, and he hoped that it would still be there when they were finished. 

Daryl's thrusts became shorter and faster and he held Rick's hips as he pushed in and out. "I'm gonna cum soon Rick; I want us to cum together." Daryl took Rick in his hand and stroked him to rhythm he had set with his hips. They looked into the other's eyes as they brought each other to orgasm, cursing and moaning their lover's name. Daryl then collapsed onto Rick's chest and they laid together, breathing heavily in each other's arms. 

Daryl soon rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to piss; he brought back a warm washcloth and cleaned himself up, then Rick. He climbed into bed next to Rick and pulled him close; he noticed the broad smile on Rick's face. "What are you thinking about? I hope you had a good birthday."

"Best birthday I ever had. I was just thinking that yours is three months away; trying to figure out what I can do for you. This is gonna be hard to top."

"You don't have to do anything special for me Rick. Just getting to be with you and love you is all I'll ever need."

Rick remembered the thought he had earlier. "Don't worry, I think I have the perfect idea. I just hope you like it."

Daryl laughed. "You could throw a string of goddamn dead squirrels at me and I'd think it's the greatest thing since Cornflakes. Just knowing you love me back is the only present I need."

"Well, hopefully after I give you your present, you'll never doubt my love as long as we live."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the article that inspired this work of smut. http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/mens-lingerie_us_56a92080e4b0f7179928d6e3


End file.
